Last Hope
by ShadowHunter120
Summary: The story is a continuation of Rivalry Gone Bad, so i recommend you guys read that first. Phaness has been living on her own ever since she got banished from camp half blood. One day after an altercation with a hell hound at school, an old friend comes back with a summons from camp. Why is she getting asked to come back after all the trouble she caused? Read to find out. Enjoy!


Phaness P.O.V.

It's been two years since I was banished from camp half blood. I sit on top of a half dead cyclops with my golden trident at his neck. I sigh as I deliver the final blow and he disappears in a pile of gold dust. I land on my feet and click my gem again transforming my trident back to a sword. I begin to head back home as rain begins to fall from the gray clouds overhead. Well thanks for the shower Zeus I think as I begin the long journey home. When I finally reach my house I pull my keys from my pocket and open the door to my house.

"Hello is anyone home?" I ask

I get no answer. My mom has been really busy with work lately so she been getting home late. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look a lot different now. I grew to 5'6 and my hair was up to my shoulders now but it was still up in a ponytail. I look at my tired eyes and decide to wake myself up by splashing some water on to my face. I head to my room to change my soaked clothes. I end up wearing a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans and throwing on my grey vans. I lay on my bed and attempt to stay up but I still end up falling asleep. When I wake up it is eight o'clock in the morning. I walk into the hallway and peek into my Mom's room. She was sleeping. I grab an apple and my backpack and begin to walk to school. When I reach my school I sense that something is off. I head to my first period class and take a seat near the door. I write down the agenda and begin to take notes on today's lecture. After the lecture is done I hear growling from outside and someone screaming for help. I get up and grab my backpack and head for the door.

"Where are you going Phaness?" Ms.Harp asks

"I don't feel so good I'm going home" I lie

"Ok well go ahead then" Ms. Harp said sounding worried

I head outside and follow the screaming and growling to the baseball field of my school. A boy that is maybe two years younger than me and has short brown hair in a mohawk and has brown eyes is running from a hellhound which looked like a German Shepherd with red eyes. I pull out my sword and yell at the beast.

"Yo mutt look over here" I tease

The hellhound flashes its red eyes at me and begins to run towards me while growing in size. He became eight feet tall. I am about to attack it when arrows land on the beast's throat and it turns to golden dust. I begin to look for the source of the arrows but instead is greeted by a cold dagger to my throat.

"Step away from the half blood traitor" a cold familiar voice commands

I drop my sword and go on my knees as a group of five Apollo kids go over to the new half blood. The boy tries to tell them that I was trying to help him but they say that their temporary leader can handle me. The dagger drops from my neck and it's owner walks in front of me.

"Hey traitor long time no see" Stella says coldly

Stella has not changed a bit she still has dark auburn hair and an athletic type body but her attitude sounds a lot worse than before. I didn't bother responding and just look to the ground. Stella picks me up by my jacket and pushes me forward.

"You're coming with us. Chiron wishes to speak with you." Stella informs

I walk in front of Stella's unit keeping to myself. I never thought I would have to return to camp half blood I think. After a long journey we arrive at camp half blood. I get pushed toward the big house as the new half blood is caught up to speed about his new life. Once we reach the big house I spot Chiron and Katie who looked like she was 5'4 now and has red highlights also she looks a lot stronger than before. I watch Katie look at me with disgust. Chiron walks up to me with a sad face and informs me of why I am here.

"I am sorry it has come to this but Phaness we need you"

"What do you mean you need me?" I ask

"Kronos has been resurrected and since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus we need another child of Poseidon to defeat him" Chiron informs

"And if I succeed in defeating him then what I return to fending for myself?!" I ask enrage

"Well no one is going accept you back anyway!" Katie and Stella yell in unison

"I wasn't asking for your forgiveness and I am talking to Chiron not you two" I hiss

That shuts them up and leaves Chiron startled. I take a deep breath and calm myself before asking.

" So what's it gonna be Chiron?"

"Your our last hope so yes if you succeed in defeating Kronos then you will be allowed back to camp half blood and you are allowed back until we gather enough info to pinpoint Kronos location" Chiron informs

"Good well then I am returning to my former cabin" I say as I begin to walk away

"Not so fast Phaness you will have to be accompanied by Stella and Katie until further notice" Chiron informs

"Whatever" I say as I head to the lake

After the conversation was over Stella handed me my sword and sheath I throw it over my shoulder and run ahead trying to lose her.On the way to the lake I get looks of disgust and hatred. Also some looks of relief and respect. I see a couple of neutral looks but I'm guessing those are the new campers. Once I reach the lake I realize that Katie and Stella are still right behind me. I ignore them and proceed on starting my training. I haven't had a big enough area of water to practice my new found strength in water. I step on to the lake water and walk on the surface likes it's nothing. I get a look of shock on both Stella's and Katie's faces. Then I began to run in a circle on the surface of the lake and create a whirlpool. I stand on land and admire my work. I know not to try hurricanes because I already know how to do that and I was granted the ability to breath underwater but I was just showing off and that wouldn't make for show. I yawn boredly and step into the water and create five clones.

"Alright come at me full strength" I order

I click the ruby gem on my sword and it turns into a golden trident. My clones do the same and run at me from all sides. Three clones come at me and aim for my legs I jump up just in time and swing my trident eliminating all three in one swing. The last two are by the lake and throw a massive wave at me. I use the water they throw at me and redirect the wave at them they both get crush by the wave. I click my gem again and my sword turns to normal and I put it back in my sheath. I take off to cabin three and go to my old bunk. It's quiet and lonely now that Percy is gone. I sigh as I lay down on my bunk and stare at the ceiling.

Stella P.O.V.

I can't believe Phaness is that powerful now. Katie and I stand outside Cabin three. Phaness kept quite and or completely ignores us as she was training. I don't blame her she's a traitor and knows she won't be accepted.

"How do you feel about Phaness coming back Stella?" Katie asks

" I don't like that she's back because I feel like she's just going to end up becoming a burden if she doesn't get something out of helping us" I say loud enough for Phaness to hear

"Well sorry my presence is such a burden to you! " Phaness shouts

I smirk at her statement and Katie nods her head in agreement. I gonna have fun putting her through the same hell she put me through. Phaness storms out of the cabin and pins me to the wall on the outside of the cabin. I try to break away but she's too strong.

"You tell Chiron that if he needs me that badly that I don't need any damn babysitters!" Phaness shouts

Phaness' grip loosens and I notice that Katie is preparing to attack Phaness. I shake my head and she lowers her sword. I smirk at Phaness and say.

"Don't think your stay here is permanent"

"I didn't want it to be anyway I was perfectly fine being exhausted everyday because I had to fight off the monsters that are after me" Phaness remarks

I start to feel guilty but remind myself she is a traitor and report the news.

"Well you are not to be left alone so just deal with us"

"Whatever" Phaness responds irritated

Katie and I high five as Phaness re enters the cabin. After two hours I check the cabin and see that Phaness is passed out. I walk out and tell Katie.

"Come on we have to meet with the squad" I inform

"Yeah I know" Katie responds

We head over to the mess hall and meet up with Anne who is the daughter of Athena and has short blonde hair and hazel eyes and use a longsword. Also Jake who is the son of Apollo and has short blonde hair and brown eyes and uses a bow and arrow. Finally Zoey who is a daughter of Hades who barely joined the camp last year she has long black hair which is pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes and uses a longsword with a skull on it.

"Where have you two been?" Zoey asks rather frustrated

"Babysitting" I say

"Who?" Anne asks

"Phaness" Katie answers

"Who's that?" They all ask in unison

They barely joined camp after Phaness left camp so they know nothing about her. I got this squad after tons of monster began to pop up all over New York. I hear footsteps approaching and turn my head to find Phaness walking into the mess hall.


End file.
